dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Wayne Randall
Wayne Randall is a Character in Season Seven of Showtime's series [[Dexter (show)|'DEXTER']]. Wayne was the former boyfriend of Hannah McKay, the two having gone on a killing spree in 1997. Description Wayne was a white male, approximately six feet tall, with dark brown hair, and a short beard. His apparel consisted of an orange prison jumpsuit, with white sneakers. He was always shackled. Personality Not much is known of Wayne prior to his temporary release under police supervision to help locate bodies. A bit was revealed when he and the police officers became irritated with each other. During a conversation with Dexter, Wayne said that his conscience was buried under a lot of "Wayne Randall." He stated that he learned to accept his punishment. To this degree, Wayne appeared enlightened and at peace with himself. When Wayne committed suicide, Dexter believed that he didn't really care whether the police found the bodies, and that he only sought a few days of warm sunlight and ice cream from the Frosty Swirl. History Fifteen years ago, Wayne went on a three-state killing spree, taking Hannah McKay with him. After they were apprehended in Florida, Wayne was given two life sentences. Hannah (15-years-old) was cut a deal and placed in a group home, following her cooperation to turn state-evidence against Wayne. Summary * "Sunshine and Frosty Swirl" Dexter Morgan has a few conversations with Wayne while he is working as a forensic specialist at a possible burial site (in place of Vince Masuka). Wayne's seeming acceptance of his circumstances intrigue Dexter, who is dealing with his sister, Debra, who discovered that he is a serial killer. On the last day that Wayne and Dexter talk, Wayne expresses his feelings about Hannah. He says that each day with her was like Christmas Day, but she no longer cares about him and only thinks of him as a "killer." Wayne then remarks that he needs to kill "one more person." To Dexter's surprise, Wayne promptly jumps in front of a semi-trailer truck, spraying Dexter with his blood. Debra comes running back from the ice cream stand, dropping two Frosty Swirls. Dexter construes that Wayne could not handle life in prison...and wonders if he could. Victims #Unnamed gas station attendant in Ashford, Alabama #Unnamed victim in Georgia #Unnamed gas station attendant in Lake City, Florida #Unnamed man in Sarasota, Florida #Janice Debois #Mr. Johnson (he stabbed him to death five times while Hannah stabbed his wife to death in a frenzy) #Himself. Wayne told Dexter that there was "one more person" that he needed to kill, and then jumped in front of a oncoming semi-truck. Indirect Victim * Linda Johnson (indirectly, by Hannah McKay, who stabbed her while Wayne was killing her husband) Related Pages * Hannah McKay * Donna Randall Gallery 1 Debra give info about Wayne.PNG|Debra gives info about Wayne 2 Wayne at dig site.PNG|Wayne at dig site Wayne Randall face.PNG 3 Wayne.PNG 4 Wayne and Frosty Swirl.PNG|Wayne and Frosty Swirl 5 Wayne and Dexter.PNG Frostyswirl6.jpg 6 Wayne and Dexter.PNG|Wayne talks about Hannah McKay Wayne kills himself.jpg|Wayne kills himself 7 Dexter sprayed with Wayne's blood.PNG|Dexter is sprayed with Wayne's blood Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Minor characters Category:Murderers by proxy Category:Accomplices to murder Category:Witnesses Category:Suicides Category:Killed in Dexter's presence Category:Spree killers Category:Indexter